<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Почему он так важен для тебя? by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Nero_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470826">Почему он так важен для тебя?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020'>fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark'>Nero_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, Brother/Brother Incest, Detective, Digital Art, Gen, Illustrations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстрация к детектив AU, в которой... /спойлер/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Визуал от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Почему он так важен для тебя?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <b>Nero Dark</b>    |    <a href="https://twitter.com/NeroDarkIX">twitter</a>    |    <a href="https://vk.com/nerodarkart">vk</a><br/><br/>Иллюстрация к фанфику <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895524/chapters/49670501">Долгая яркая тьма</a> на отрывок:</p><p>"Они сидят на соседней кровати, судя по антуражу застиранных покрывал и потертых обоев с геометрическим узором в стиле семидесятых, это какой-то задрипанный мотель на окраине. На Вергилии нет рубашки, плечо у него все в потеках засохшей и свежей крови. Данте сидит рядом, подогнув одну ногу, и сосредоточенно копается в ране кончиком складного ножа.</p><p>***</p><p>Данте с Вергилием переглядываются, так синхронно поворачиваясь друг к другу, что картинка в голове Неро начинает медленно складываться. Они оба выглядят будто со старой потертой фотографии, такие одинаковые, он ведь и не замечал никогда, насколько они похожи – не внешне, скорее по повадкам и движениям, два осколка, идеально сходящихся краями. Теперь, когда Вергилий сидит в нескольких метрах от него, Неро не вовремя замечает, насколько он красивый с этой болезненно бледной кожей и идеально лежащими волосами, хоть и слегка перемазанными кровью. Вергилий почти не двигается, только шипит сквозь сжатые зубы и двигает головой; с этого ракурса, когда видно его полубоком, он похож на ожившую статую, картину – что угодно, но только не на человека из плоти и крови."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/D3HmfXX">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>